The Proposal
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [Drabble] Written for the GW500 challenge regarding 'disappointment'. 'Heero's feeling a little desperate now that all his efforts to win his soontobeassociate have all gone down the drain... But, who knows, no one's flashed the white flag, yet.'


Omg, I'm laughing so hard! This did NOT go as planned! I swear I had this dramatic plot in mind, but it sort of took off in a different direction, it seems, completely on its own!

I warn you that it's NOT entirely centered on disappointment, but it has to do with a little bit of it. I got carried away, sue me!

This is, for those who know me, a romance/humor piece. You -know- how that works with me. SST!! (Sarcastic Sexual Tension)

Good Lord, I just invented my own genre! Go me!

* * *

The Proposal

By Andrea Sinisterra

Humor/Romance

Rated PG-13/Challenge

_Standard Disclaimers Apply _

Total word count: 581

**Author's Note**: I would like to dedicate this, my very first entry to the GW500 challenge to Beck, because I know she likes this genre, and that she won't mind too much that I got off track. The direction headed is worth it! Who knows, this could turn into a full blown fic!

Ideas, ideas...

* * *

He sighed, and closed the lid to his cell phone, ending the call. Rejected again. No candies, flowers, chocolates or any other complimentary gift cut it for her.

Was there something wrong with him? Had he lost his touch?

Good Lord.

Turned down five times in two weeks. Two weeks! Heavens, he **was** losing his touch. Any male would get a complex at this rate.

He was turning into an irate customer... not that he was ever a patient one. It was obvious in the glare and scowl he presented to the saleslady, a woman that in all her proclamations of expertise had no idea of what gift he could give to an aloof sexy-soon-to-be-associate besides the candy, chocolate, and flowers previously mentioned. He ought to include jewelry to the list; those earrings will be a constant reminder once his Visa's statement finally reaches his hands at the end of the month.

He sighed.

What a disappointment. To be so clever in so many things, and always being so confident in his choices because they always made such a handsome profit. All that for nothing.

He ought to just give up.

He glared at the saleslady harder, then left the shoppe, heading towards a certain woman's office. He will not give up, it wasn't in his genes to surrender and abandon a goal. He will see it through.

When he reached her floor in the monstrous glass skyscraper, he was surprised when he found the front office deserted, no one in sight; the clumsy, red-headed secretary with the amazing cleav-- was nowhere to be found. In fact, the whole place was devoid of movement.

For a moment, he thought of leaving, when the light coming from under a door at the end of the hall caught his attention.

He tightened his hold around the glass under his arm, securely hidden by his black, winter coat.

As it turned out, the office belonged to her, and he smiled at the little gold plate that read: Relena Peacecraft, Financial Consultant, in carved, black letters.

He smiled, his plan going around in his head. Seducing her would be so much easier than wrecking his brains for the perfect gift. Yes, he could see it so easily. Such a perfect plan only needed one ingredient: Alcohol. Reason why he brought his trusty bottle of pinot noir.

"I have a propo..." The words died on his lips at the sight of her as he opened the door..

Dressed in a white, oversized shirt that graced the tops of her thighs and nothing else, she made the alluring picture of every man's fantasy. And Heero Yuy was a businessman who knew when to shut up and accept the facts. He had lost.

But who was he to complain, right?

She plucked the bottle from his numb fingers, and read the label with appreciative eyes, "classy." She commented, swirling the blood-red liquid inside.

On any other situation, he would have explained the origins and operations of the vintner, but right now, he had other things in mind. Things that included a very sexy associate with honey colored tresses, and luscious lips... And when she crooked her finger at him, urging him to come closer, he knew that the predatory smile on her face was equally as fierce and sexy as the one he must be wearing himself.

Slamming the door closed with his foot, he shook his head and made his way to her, eager to unwrap his gift.

The End.

* * *

Any comments?


End file.
